Hanging in the moonlight
by xXxKimPossiblexXx
Summary: A lot of feelings flow through your body and mind when you are sent to jail, and your love is lost. What is Drakken feeling and who has he lost? Why is he in jail... and what is he going to do when he can't take it anymore Chapter 4 is up!
1. Many doubts

Hanging in the moonlight – Chapter One – Many doubts

**(( Hey guys! Here is a brand new fresh story that I am going to be writing and it is called, 'Hanging in the moonlight'. This story takes place after the night of 'So the Drama.' Now if you _haven't_ seen the movie, err this story _might_ be confusing but if you have than you will be right on track! Booyah! Lol.**

**The reason I am writing this story is because I have been kind of depressed lately. Yeah I know, you can read my xanga… my latest journal entry explains everything (sigh). Anyway this story I must warn is going to be depressing and sad, not to mention dramatic. I rarely write stories like this… besides Obsession! (wide smile, lol). So tech. I shall be putting all of my upset and depression into this story. Right. Well I hope you all enjoy this story I know I will have fun writing it and please review! Also my two other stories, 'Year 1904' and 'Obsession part 2' shall be updated soon as well, and I will be updating this story shortly! Hehehe. Enjoy everyone and please review …**

**Love, xXxKimPossiblexXx, gah you all know my name by now… Caroline!)) **

* * *

"She isn't going to make it." Whispered a man by whom he liked to be called 'Lord Monkey Fist' who shot a glance at a man dressed in a black prison suite who was looking out at the large moon that hung high outside of the prison bars that led to freedom.

The man dressed in black was named Doctor Drew Theodore Pious Drakken Lipsky. His black hair that most of the time was in spikes was drooping down over his eyes. The doctor needed a haircut badly.

Glancing back at the man who sat in the far dark corner of the jail cell who lit a cigarette that his lips were holding Drakken shook his head,

"She will be fine, I know Shego."

"Aye, but you don't know her well enough do yah now ladie?" Questioned another man resting his circular body on the jail bars on the front of the cell, shaking his head and his red stubby beard scraping him against his throat as he spoke.

"What are you talking about Killigan!" Snapped Doctor Drakken who narrowed his uni-brow in the Scottish man's direction.

"Ole' monkey boy over here says she wont make it and next thing I hear you say she will. I say that bitch needs a break, you work her _so_ hard!"

Monkey fist pulled his cigarette out of his mouth in surprise to hear his pal Duff Killigan speak such langue about a lady, Duff was always polite, but when it came to Shego they all treated her like one of the guys. She had that kind of power.

"You call her a bitch again and I'll make you lose what makes you a man!" Growled Drakken looking away from the moonlight and Killigan let out a 'pfft,' and rolled his eyes.

"Now don't you two start fighting, not like I don't like fighting, just if you do you _both_ will get even more beat from the guards than you did by Kim Possible."

"That's not what I need, not after last night."

"What?"

Both men asked in unison as Doctor Drakken glanced up at them and rolled his eyes turning to face them on his cot. Sitting his sharp head gently on the brick wall, he closed his eyes and twirled his fingers. "If it wasn't for that little _rat_… I would have won."

"Trying to take over the world again Drakken, eh you never will."

"None of us will!" Cried Killigan turning around and resting his arms on the bars and shaking his head in dismay. "What's the point of being a villain anyway if you never succeed anyway? We _all_ had bad childhoods, that never helped."

"The point is D-UFF," Drakken sputtered with his eyes still closed, "That we can release all of our anger that we have been holding and hiding back since we were children out on our enemies and have _high hopes_ of winning."

"Drakken has a point." Monkey Fist nodded his way and lit another ciggeret. His hands were rather large and had rough dark brown and black patched hair on top of them also upon on his two feet. His greasy brown hair was messed up and his sideburns were extreamily long. All the men needed a hair cut, the barber just didn't enjoy cutting their hair because he never got it right and was yelled at when finished if they didn't like it.

The three men in the cell were villains. Each man had a sad and terrible history which led them to become a villain, it was rare to hear them even say the word _past_.

"_Where_ did Kim mostly beat Shego up anyway?" Monkey Fist asked.

"From what the doctor said she has a concussion, pneumonia, burses all over her body, and her uterus as been damaged badly." Drakken whispered keeping a steady voice as both men shook their head and let out angry/sad sighs.

"What was her childhood like?" Duff asked,

"I don't know, Shego never really talked about it."

"But ch-yah never asked man?"

"Why do you even care! What you like her or something! Go, go get Shego to fall in love with _you_, I would like to see you try!" Drakken whined and rolling his eyes.

"I'm not in love with the lassie! You crazy…" Duff Killigan whispered taking a cigarette from Monkey Fist's pack and lighting it with his own lighter.

"Crazy!" Drakken growled jumping up from the cot and making his way over to him,

"Drakken no," Monkey First started, "Crazy you say! Oh Duff-y boy I will show you crazy!"

Drakken than threw his arm out to punch him but Duff luckly ducked down and out of the way and jumped behind him placing his own arms in the fighting position.

"First you call Shego a bitch, _than_ you call _me_ crazy and get away with it, I really don't think so!"

"Cut it out now I said!"

Barked a guard from out side of their prison cell as he bashed his black coated club against the bars making all of them jump and step back.

"Now I don't want any more fighting in this cell or I will have you all starvin' for a week, yah hear?"

Nor Drakken, Monkey First or Duff Killigan answered, they just glared at the guard as if he was their mother telling them to pick up their toys as a child and not be aloud to watch their favorite show.

"I came down here with news from the doctor, about ah a gal named Ms. Shego." The Guard nodded tipping his hat a bit as a long blonde curl fell from his hat. His gray eyes could not be seen that well in the darkness of the cell but his voice and body outline could be seen and heard quiet well.

"Oh is she alright!" Drakken asked biting his lower lip.

"Well, she ah…"

"… s-she died, didn't she?" Drakken asked his face dropping and his hands falling to his sides.

"No, no not yet."

"What do you mean _not yet_?" Monkey Fist asked getting defensive, "Is she dead or alive what is it!"

"She is alive, not doing _that_ well, but she is hanging in there."

'That's my Shego.' Drakken thought as a tiny smile appeared upon his blue face as he walked back to his cot but the man stopped him by reaching his hand in and grabbing his shoulder,

"You're coming with me doc, she wants to see you."

Duff and Monkey Fist exchanged glances and shrugged as they walked back to their cots and started to smoke again. Duff mumbled the words 'sorry' to Drakken and he just nodded as the guard open the steal doors as he walked out.

Handcuffs were placed on Drakken immediately and he just rolled his eyes as they dragged him down a long water dripping, rat running, and spine-chilling hallway with prisoners in every cell.

Rubbing his pudgy and small blue nose he felt as if he could cry all of a sudden.

'What's the matter with me?' He thought as they started to push him as he grumbled curse words as they passed the _murderers_.

"Ah here we are doc, you can have as much time as you like with her."

'That's new, since when are _they_ nice to a man like me?" Drakken thought puzzled as they _un_-cuffed him as he walked into a large white room and towards the back laid the beautiful and life less looking Shego.

Shego was a woman of power. She could get any man she wanted, she could beat any man she wanted. Her long silky feeling raven black hair was pulled onto a pony tail and tucked underneath her. Her arms were folded nicely over her chest that was moving up and down and she had suction cups all over her body. Her legs were spread, she was going to have an expectation done when she would awake.

"Shego?" The blue doctor whispered to her as he sat down on the white chair that was next to the examining room.

"Listen, if you _can _hear me… I wanted to say _I'm sorry_. I feel down in my heart that all of this is my fault. I only pray that you will wake up while I am still here… I will be by your side for as long as I need." He whispered as he bit his lower lip and made sure no one was watching. Picking up his right hand he started to stoke Shego's left cheek and 'hum' a song to her.

A half hour later Drakken was pacing back and forth in the white room. Her monitor's were beeping and making odd noises from time to time and Shego's heart rate slowed down several times and some doctors flew in and asked if Drakken was ready to go but he told them he would wait until she woke up.

When an hour had passed he decided that it was getting late and that he would just see Shego some other time when her lips opened and she let out a small cry. Drakken turned around to find her eyes wide awake and her limp hand quivering out to him.

"Shego!" he gasped in happiness as he hurried back over to her and sat back on the chair.

"Can you speak?"

"A-a little." She squeaked blinking her large green eyes at him, Drakken really needed to clean himself up, he looked terrible.

"Oh Shego, I am so sorry for all of this."

"I heard you the first time." She whispered, and winced in pain as she moved her legs a bit, she had needles dug into all over her arms and legs and tubes in uncomfortable places.

"How do you feel."

"Look at me and where the tubes are and than ask yourself that question again!"

"Oh, right." Drakken blushed as there was a long silence between them.

"So you were awake when I um… kind of told you how I felt?"

"I was sort of awake… sort of asleep. I am going to murder Kim after I get out of this rats cage."

"Uh Shego… I have some news."

"What? What is it?"

"Well first of all have the doctors told you anything about your condition?"

"No, why?"

"Well, Shego you could have died if Kim had done any more damage,"

"I _wish _I was dead right about now." She mumbled and Drakken's eyes buldged from his head in fear, feeling his heart sink in his chest.

"You-you don't want to be with me anymore?"

"Did I say that idiot?"

"Just this once I will let you curse at me." He whispered sadily looking away feeling like he was talking to his mother again when he was a baby.

Shego let out a heavy sigh and looked around the room the best she can only moving her eyes and not her head that was flushed and weak, "Listen, I just am in so much pain that I just want to die. You know that feeling Drakken… anyway, am I still going to die?"

"I don't think you will. You have held up long enough not too die, I um… I really hope you don't. I wont ever find another side kick like you." Drakken whispered biting his lower lip again as he slipped his blue small hand into her frail one and she glanced him a look. His warm smile than did something amazing to her heart. She felt as if she was walking on clouds. His tiny blue hands were so soft and… pudgy.

Giving him a squeeze he squeezed her back as they started to talk for some time with out any arguments what so ever.

"Well your brother's came by and I begged them to let us out, they aren't going to because they said you need some discipline,"

"Oh they have the _nerve_!" Shego growled as she the best she could scratch her tummy and the door at the end of the white room burst open. Shego jumped and let out a cry of pain and Drakken leaned over her in fear hoping she didn't hurt herself.

"Okay times up!" Barked a large man. He had what looked to be three chins and his dark skin was shinny from the light.

"You scared her!" Drakken cried seeing Shego's breathing had picked up and her toes were starting to curl. He could tell that the needles that were injected into Shego were put in to far and if they were moved in more she would surely be so uncomfortable she would pass out.  
"What? I just opened the door!" Barked the man again,

"Well when you opened the door neither she or I knew that you were coming, she got scared, jumped in her bed and must of hurt herself! Shego, Shego can you hear me! Oh please answer me!" Drakken begged seeing her body was starting to shake and her eye lids were opened a bit, all he could see was white.

"Call the doctors in here _now_!" Screamed the man who ran over to Drakken to help Shego.

"I am sorry for frightening her, my name is Rupert by the way."

"Drakken, Doctor Drakken."

"Nice name, now where the hell are the doctors!" The man called hurrying out of the white room as several nurses came in and pushed Drakken out of the way.

Falling down to the ground Doctor Drakken heard just ringing in his ears… only ringing. Shego's body started to shake more and more as goose bumps burst out onto every part of his body that had skin over it. Things were flashing before him and everything looked to be in slow motion for him. Male and Female doctors rushed into the white room and started telling the nurses what do to in a panic as they started to wheel Shego out of the room and Drakken called after her trying to follow, but his legs would not let him.

Her left hand was shaking and started to hang from the right side of the table as her face dropped to the left side as well. Calling out to her, Shego's eyes than suddenly burst open, wide, big, shiny and beautiful and Drakken's heart stopped. He just felt like he had encountered a ghost, starting with the atmosphere.

Not being able to move Shego's lips started to move up and down but nothing was being said.

"Take her down this hall, quickly!" Jabbed a doctor to one of the nurses who nodded fairly as they started to wheel her out Drakken called out her name once more, hearing it echo in his ears and in the white room as her head turned to the other side and her eyes blinked and than shut for the final time.

"… Never leave me Drakken… never leave me."

Sitting where he had falling, his hands were still in the air, reaching out to where Shego had been wheeled away from, his heart inside felt as if it had _stopped_. Shego's words still rang in his blue head as he fell back and hit his head on the wall and suddenly felt dizzy. His eyeballs felt and looked to be like two magic eight balls that had just been hit with the stick in a game of _pool. _

"Hey doc you okay!" Called Rupert who had entered the white room to see if he was still in there, "Doc?"

Rushing over, he picked up Drakken's head and body and gave him a tiny shake.

"Wha? Where did they take Shego!" Drakken gasped grabbing his friend's large muscular arms.

"They are taking her to the hospital, you passed out sir, you might have been hallucinating,"

"But what made her start to shake! Was it because you scared her!"

"No! No, it was her heart! A doctor thought it might be that in the hall!"

"Her-her heart!" Drakken gasped falling to his knees and dropping his head. He than _knew_ that Shego would not survive. It would _have_ to be a miracle for her to survive; she had already been through so much damage already.

"I … want to see her."

"I am sorry sir, but I am ordered to take you back to your cell."

"But I must see Shego!" Drakken growled jumping up and grabbed Rupert by the collar and glared at him.

"Doctor Drakken let go or I will have to call extreme measures."

"You are treating me like I am _crazy_! What is this, some secret nut house for people who are messed up!" Drakken cried. His head was spinning and all he could think of was that he would never be with Shego again.

"No! You are going to take her to me now! Now!" He screamed as Rupert started to call the guards.

"Get off of me!" Drakken kicked as several men tackled Drakken and held him down on the ground. "No! I must be with Shego, she is my only,"

"Take him into the medical room and hook him up with …"

"What! Don't give me anything!" He screamed as nurses came in and picked Drakken up who was pushing them away and kicking them as they tied him down to a white bed and held his head still.

"What kind of hell house is this!"

"Don't worry Doctor, you will be fine when we get you to the medical room. We are just going to inject you with some medication that will make you drowsy and forget about what happened,"

"Oh no, you mustn't! I must _not_ forget about Shego!" Drakken cried as they tied his legs down and his arms down as well. They started to wheel him out of the white room and down a hall. Drakken kept his eyes closed hard as tears leaked from the sides. He couldn't believe what was happening. For he only wished he was back in his lair, in his bed, in the same house with Shego. Sleeping with his fuzzy teddybear that had the stiched mouth and nose with black button eyes that had a tiny scar under its left eye… just like Drakken.

"I just want to be with her, please, don't let them take her away." Drakken sobbed as the nurses whipped his hair out of his eyes and 'shhhh'd' him to calm him down. Opening his eyes a bit he looked up at the nurses who were smiling above him and running their hands down his blue wet face.

Started to feel strange, from being _tied_ down and woman comforting him Drakken started to wish if one of the woman was Shego so he could see her beautiful face again. Just once more. For he had a feeling that when she left the white room and spoke those soft words that, that was last time he would ever see her and hear her.

"Just because you are in jail dosent mean you don't get treated nicely when you get sent to the medical room." Smiled a nurse with blonde hair which fell to her shoulders and had navy blue eyes. She was helping the two male doctors at the bottom of Drakken's bed pull and was patting his legs making him nervous.

"Here we are…" Ensured one of the male doctors as he pushed open two steal doors and bright lights seemed to burn Drakken's tiny eyes as he let out a moan and they wheeled him under them.

"Now we are going to stick a needle into your arm Doctor Drakken," whispered the nurse with the blonde hair and blue eyes. She was leaning over Drakken and whipping his tears away. "I know you miss that Shego gal, you guys made a cute couple."

"What! Oh Shego and I never were… _together_."

"Really? But are you _sure_?"

That question did make Drakken think. He did have feelings for Shego, but the last time he checked they weren't romantic… not last week at least… but than Drakken thought of the night… the night that changed _everything_.

Untying his right arm one of the nurses pulled up his black sleeve as a different nurse looked for a plump vein as she tapped it a couple of times and pulled tight a rubber snot colored band around his arm followed by injecting the needle.

Drakken let out a small gasp of pain as he felt his blood flow out of his vein and into the vile.

"W-why are you taking my blood?" He asked getting a little queasy by the sight of it.

"So we can run some tests."

"W-why?"

"Shhh doctor, don't speak." Smiled the blonde nurse quieting him with her finger and placing it over his blue lips and he melted from her touch.

"Now, you might start to fee a little,"

"Dizzy, yeah I know, I am a _Doctor_ remember?" He laughed as the nurses chuckled.

"One… two…three…"

That was the last thing Doctor Drakken heard as they placed a new needle into a new vial and injected him with a clear liquid that made him pass out completely. Soon he would be waking up, back in his cell and nurses would be checking on him from time to time. Waiting in his bed Drakken started to stir and groan out Shego's name. From the moment he would open his eyes he knew he was going to dread the news if Shego was alive… or _dead_.


	2. An unpredictable nurse

Hanging in the moonlight – 2 – An unpredictable nurse

**Note – Hi guys! Thrilled to know that everyone is enjoying to so far! That is making me happy! I was going to update Year 1904 next but I wanted to work on this chapter, don't worry I have written a _lot_ to 'Year 1904' so that shall be updated s00n! I know that you guys are thinking this story is going to be all _sweet_ and cute… you are going to be in for a surprise. I am going through a huge debate with myself, since everyone is telling me not to let Shego die… don't worry I will figure out something! Enjoy this new chapter… and who do you all think the nurse is?**

**Bundycoot – Yes yes yes! That is what I was going for! Hehehehe, thank you so much! I am happy you like it so far, this chapter isn't as dramatic well, you let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

**Dinogaby – Hey there! LOL tell Jolly I want the socks, Lol man that was funny! Yes I updated the story I think myself rather soon, but I am happy I did it! Thanks for reviewing, I know you shall like it! Hehehe, enjoy the new chapter and let me know what you think! Lyl!**

**Shockfan – Yeah a new fan! Sweet! Hahaha. I got that a lot, the whole realistic feeling, that is great… I was wanting that! Enjoy the new chapter! Btw you might see me lurking around this story hehehe!**

**Ava Lynn – Thanks for such a nice review! Glade you like it so far, I am sure you shall like the rest! Feel better okay? Enjoy the new update!**

**Jenny – Whops I forgot to email you, I am sorry! I have just been so busy lately! Um about the tubes… I would like _you_ to think with your mind where they are, that was the point of me not telling people. Just be creative. Poor Shego! Trust me, I had it there once… it hurts!**

**Aliciamartin8651 – Eh I don't kn0w if I would use the word _sweet_ but thanks for the faviorte and don't wory, you will like it!**

**Monkey Fist – OH MY GOD, I HAVE NOT SEEN OR HEARD FROM YOU IN LIKE FOREVER (hugs) HOW ARE YOU? Yes well I guess in this st0ry you smoke a pipe, hehe! Enjoy the new chapter and let me know what you think! **

* * *

Lying in his bed Doctor Drakken was not able to open his eyes and see the light that was shining over his body. His arms and toes felt tingly, but his fingers and legs felt like liquid. Drakken could tell that his ponytail had been untied and his hair was laying on the pillow with his head and he imagined it to look like an octopus since he had so much.

Letting out a small groan his head dropped down and rested on his right shoulder as his mind continued to stay dark. Pictures were flashing in his mind and he tried to slow them down the best he could. Seeing his family and friends it was almost as if he was dying and he was seeing his life pass before him, it was frightening that he couldn't wake up.

Feeling himself start to drift back into his wondrous dreams, Shego was the _only_ person on his mind. He had a feeling that he would dream about her, but he was completely wrong…

Coughing and letting out a cry of pain kneeled a little boy on a basketball court who had been badly hurt. His black hair was all ruffled and his glasses were broken. His arms had burses upon them and his right ankle was twisted.

"H-help?" He called out into the darkness of the court and tried to stand up. The only thing the child could do was send out another cry from his lips as he struggled with a limp to get over to the phone to call his mother.

"Hey, Lipsky… we didn't say you could leave yet!"

Falling back down to his knees young Drew Lipsky started to sweat. A cold chill swept over his tiny frail body and he closed his eyes and started to pray. Those bullies had done enough damage already; if they beat him up once more tonight he would have to been sent to the hospital.

"Where were you going Lipsky? Hm? Oh that's right," Laughed a girl who stepped out of the darkness and rested her arm on the other boys shoulder and smiled in an evil way and continued to snap at him, "you're going to call your mother! Cry baby! Little cry baby! Oh please Drew… you actually thought I was going to go out with you tonight… that was a _scream_."

"I thought you liked me back Tracey…_h_-_how_ could you do this to me?" Drew asked

"Excuse me! I mean I am Tracey Troll! No one miss treats Ms. Troll that way, and especially not some ass like you." Tracey the girl from the darkness whispered kneeling down to Drew and spitting in his face.

"Don't go bashing on my girl Lipsky or I'll break your legs."

"Get a life you moron!" Drew growled trying to stand up and look at the bastard who had walked over in a smooth way and slicked back his red hair. Than, grabbing Drew by his shirt collar he started to shake him and Tracey laughed hysterically.

"What did you call me? You little punk! Huh! You want to fight, is that it well than lets fight Lipsky!"

"No, I don't want to fight I just want you to leave me alone!" Drew begged as Coach, the boy with the red slicked back hair dropped him to the ground and started to kick Drew uncontrollabliy.

"Hurt him, yes that's it!" Screamed Tracey pulling at her curly white hair and popped some gum into her mouth and threw the wrapper in Drew's face who cried in pain from the kicks and hits.

"This will teach you to leave us alone and my baby girl, you hear? Well? You hear… you _freak_! C'mon Tracey, you can stay at my house tonight, besides you begged me to lose it right?"

"Yeah baby, I thought you forgot."

"How could I?" Coach smiled and wrapped his muscular arm around Tracey neck who spun around and spit her gum in Drew's hair and laughed with him as they left the dark gym.

Starting to cry some Drew made no noise at all. Just in case their were more bullies that _hated_ him and would come out when they had the chance. Drew Lipsky later on in life became Doctor Drakken, the child was picked on as a little boy almost everyday. Torchered and humiliated who was beat to the bone. Drew and his mother would move their homes and change schools all the time for the bullies that hurt Drew just would not stop.

His rib's felt like they were cracked and his shirt was ripped open. His pants were ripped and soaked in dry blood and now his back felt twisted. His head had been thrown to the ground badly and he was sure he had a concussion.

It wasn't until his mother went looking for Drew and went to the school and found him in the gym when she went to the police to stop this madness. No matter what anyone would do, bullies would always be there. They _always_ will be there, lurking for you, picking on you, playing with your hair, calling you names and taking your things. He knew that he had to stick up to them because he was better than them and twice as mature.

Drew Lipsky had always been a straight A student and was in the honors class in 'Science'. He loved to be creative and build things, esspeically robots. When his things would not work out, he would send them to his home made guillotine or burn them when his mother wasn't looking.

Moments later Drakken's dream in his mind started to fade and a voice from the other side was calling him.

"Doctor… can you hear me?" Asked a voice in a distance and Drakken was starting to stir. Letting out a moan and shaking his head slightly, a beautiful woman was leaning above him and smiling as his eyesight came into focus.

"Nurse?"

"Hola!" She laughed smiling seeing he seemed to be feeling better, "Oh my name is Caroline, Nurse Caroline… that's what everyone calls me, but I would be preferred to be called Nurse Twoh….never mind." She said quickly pulling back her wavy blonde hair behind her ears and getting up and pushing over a tray of food.

"Um, thank you."

"Welcome, you had a tough night last night. I stayed around, you know, your assigned nurse until you are feeling better." She smiled sweetly, her bright white teeth shining as he grabbed a roll and shoved it into his blue mouth. His hands were still hand cuffed which made it harder for him to eat.

"Can you remove these for me?" He asked holding up his two hands in the air with the roll shoved half way down his throat as she shook her head and he grunted scowling.

"I'm sorry doctor, my orders. I don't want to get hurt."

"Okay that now that hurt."

"I know you're not dangerous, I just don't want to lose my job."

"Where are Lord Monty and Duff K,"

"They are in a different cell… you can see them later if you like. You guys must be all buddies huh?"

"I wouldn't actually use the word _buddies_. More like…_partners_."

"I know all about you Doctor."

"E-Excuse me?" He coughed on his coffee that he was trying to sip as she helped him and he smiled up at her.

"Yep, I know everything. Shego your wild crazy assistant who helps you fight the amazing teen hero Kimberly Ann Possible and well your main scheme is to take over the world." She nodded excitedly as Drakken's roll started to drop out of his mouth but he managed with his hands tied to catch it before it touched the ground.

"Who are you and what did you do to Shego, and … you talked to my mother didn't you! Didn't you!"

Caroline laughed and shook her blonde head, "Not yet,"

"Not yet! What's that mean!"

"Will you just shut up and eat your breakfast?"

"I think you _are_ my mother in disguise."

"My you really have such a good sence of humor." She said sarcastically

"That's not funny."

"I talked to miss Amy Hall earlier…she is in the cell next to you."

"**What**!" Drakken gagged in shock by the news, he now _knew_ that now he was in great danger.

Caroline laughed again, "Yes I know your relations with her, don't worry she jus wants to see how you are feeling. Um… can you keep a secret?"

Doctor Drakken nodded his head and leaned close to her as she licked her lips and whispered into his blue ear, "Lord Monty had a fit when she came to his cell, he was screaming like a monkey… I think um, she was trying to rape him."

Drakken howled, "That woman could rape everyone on the planet if she wanted to, she um…"

"Broke your heart?"

"How do you know all of this!"

"I just do, did some research you know. Well, oh my, my next shift is going to start soon. Here, beep me if you need me alright?" The nurse smiled handing him a tiny cell and writing down her number on the paper napkin on the silver tray with some crandberry juice on it and some salted eggs with ketchup.

"Uh right, and Nurse Caroline?"

"Hmm?" She asked spinning around,

"… Thanks."

"Its no big."

"Oh and nurse?"

"Yes?"

"Don't say that." Drakken gagged again shaking his blue head,

"Enjoy your meal doctor!" Caroline wined with a smile locking him back into his cell and throwing the keys into her pocket and walking away.

Resting his body back onto the pillow behind him Doctor Drakken finished his meal and thought about the dream that he had.

'Why am I thinking about my childhood so much?' he thought rubbing his chin and taking a bite of the eggs that were sitting on a plate on the tray.

Soon after finishing his breakfast Drakken got off his cot and walked over to the rusty barred window. Smelling the fresh air that was sweeping in. The warm sunlight touched his skin and he smiled with joy. He wasn't really sure when the jail guard's would release him or let him go out back to get some air with the rest of his jail mates.

Pacing back and forth Drakken had _nothing_ to do which just made everything worse. No books to read, no paper to draw on, no music to listen to, even no Commodore Puddles to play with. That dog had given Drakken such a hard time that a month ago he gave it to his mother who loved it dearly. When she received the dog she immediately commented that it fit her style, starting with the color of its hair they were both the same.

Exhaling a large sigh from his lungs and out his mouth Drakken started pacing back and forth again. Starting to grunt a tiny bird flew into his window and chirped tilting its head at him.

"Go on get out of here. At least you can fly, at least you didn't get build a robot who was filled with goo… at least you don't have someone who you care about who is In pain." He rambled not knowing why he was saying such crazy stuff to begin with.

The bird started to rustle its wings and jumped a bit closer to Drakken as a noise startled them both and the blue bird flew away quickly.

"I figured you were bored?" It was Nurse Caroline, she had come to see him.

"How did you guess?"

"I know all about my patients and how they feel, so don't feel shy around me."

"You shouldn't be helping me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I committed a crime… remember?"

"Course I do! I was watching you and Shego on TV when you all were arrested a couple of nights ago."

"Meh, it was so exciting." Drakken squinted rolling his eyes, remembering that night clearly…

"You did a good job on trying to win Drakken." Smiled one of his henchmen who was squeezed next to him in the white jail car as that were hitting bumps along the way to the jail making them fly around in the back.

"But we still _didn't_ win!"

"We never will! Don't you get it Drakken! You are too stupid to even realize your idea's are stupid!" Shego screamed at him, still shaking from head to toe from the volts that hit her body by Kim's kick.

"You know what Shego!" He barked back,

"What is that _Doctor_."

"Lay off my back! For crying out loud, I am going to congratulate you for doing the best job that you have ever done… so there, congratulations."

That shut Shego up. Her face wasn't so hard and cold anymore, it was softer and warmer.

"Oh…" she whispered to him, "Uh, thanks… I guess."

"It's not your fault guys, its Kim's… it's always her's."

"Yeah!" Growled and agreed several henchmen who were all compacted next to Shego and Drakken who were _not_ happy.

"She could of killed you, you know?"

"Yeah, I know… and if we do ever get out of jail I am really going to kill Kim, trust me Drakken, it will be the end of that little red headed beyotch!" Sputtered Shego and all of Drakken's henchmen smiled and nudged each other in the stomach's with tiny grunts.

"We will see you guys when we get back, when ever we do."

"Yeah, see you guys, good luck and great job." Shego nodded as they jumped out of he police truck and were led down to their cells.

"Drakken," Shego started stopping him by taking his right arm with her left hand as he turned around

"Shego what's the matter? What-what's the matter with your eyes?" He asked as her eyes started to fluttered and fell to the ground. The cops surrounding them rushed to her side and tried to wake her up.

"She fainted!" Drakken snapped pushing them away and waving his tiny hands over her face to get some circulating air to breath.

"We must get her to the white room immediately! Now!" Called a Mexican cop who than ran off with another and moments later three nurse's dressed in white short dresses and white caps ran up to Shego and checked her pulse.

"C'mon you are coming with me." Ordered a cop as he grabbed Drakken by his upper arms and dragged him away from Shego.

"Shego! Shego! Just hold on!" Drakken called as he entered his cell where he found Killigan and Monkey Fist and told them what just had happened…

"Uh Doctor you in there?" Asked Caroline breaking him from his memory as he shook his head and walked back over to his cot.

"Yeah I am fine."

"Hey, want some visitors today?"

"Huh? Oh I don't know, it doesn't really matter to me, besides who would come, you know?"

"I think I can find some people." Winked Caroline as she re-locked his cell door and walked back down the stone floored hall leaving him alone again.

"What ever happens, I wont leave Shego." Drakken muttered to himself dropping his head praying and hoping she would be okay… and _what_ visitors would come to see him?


	3. Crazy hair

Hanging in the Moonlight – 3 – Crazy hair

_**Note – Good afternoon everyone! Sorry for such a long time for this update. I hope you like the new chapter! It had a good time writing it. I will update when I can, hopefully it shall be soon, please let me know what you thought by reviewing, ciao!**_

**Bundycoot – Ouch, that's a shame Mag. Sure I will send you a band-aid, u.p.s.! Enjoy the new chapter, luv yah!**

**AliciaMartin851 – Hehehe thank you. Yes I think everyone who has been reading this is happy that I am the nurse, heh. Enjoy this new chapter, I'm sure you will!**

**RoseMasterD87 – I always love when you review Danielle, you always make me laugh… I am laughing right now and we aren't even talking! Oh man, girl next month is YOU KNOW WHAT! Eeee! I was upset also when I had to write about poor Drew getting beat up, aww. Anyway, this chapter is so bad, I think you will like it, anyway, let me know what you think and update when you can, I can't wait! Enjoy!**

**MV – Read and find out hehe**

**MalaV – Don't worry you all shall know eventually when Shego will be all better. Enjoy the new chapter, please review!**

**Chocoholic1 – LOL! Yes I am the nurse! Okay everyone, I am the nurse! Hahaha you should read the many reviews I keep getting! Their all like "Good god, you're the nurse, booyah!" Hehehehe. Thanks I am happy you liked the chapter. Nah I wont have any of the Possibles in the story, just kim (wink) Read and Review!**

**AshLDragon – I know you probably wont read any of my stories again, hey its okay you're too wrapped up in your life anyway. Well good luck with getting monkeyfist.**

**Dinogaby – Hehehe, hey girl! How's it goin' you're a doll, you always leave awesome reviews! Hmmm who could the visitor be… well you shall find out in this chapter and fyi Drakken shall be receiving MORE!**

**Liz – Hola liz. Thanks for helping me with the heachache before I got on my cruse to Bermuta! I love you so much girl! Hehe, tell my dad to stop being moody to me, I cant take this upset anymore, I cant even update… ah! Don't worry Liz I have a lot more chapters coming before this story is over, but yes I am slick aren't I? Lol! Love you, and enjoy the new chapter!**

**Alan is my Friend – Casey! Hola ella! Lol! Right I really know spannish… no, hahaha. Thanks for the review. Glade you liked the chapter, it was hard to write in the beginning. I hope you like this one, read and review!**

**DarkAngel – Yes the part where Dnamy went after Monkeyfist… I had to put soooome humor in this story (wink). Hope you like this new chapter, please review! **

**PoisionousAngel – Oh-my-god you're review was the nicest I have gotten in sooo long! I am you're faviorte writer here, I am flattered! That was just so kind! When I got your review I was like "I must update! Weeee!" Enjoy the new chapter, I shall update soon, alright? Bye luv, read and review!**

Jail had never really been a bore to Drakken, manly because he rarely stayed a night in it. It was Shego who would always help him escape. She wasn't there this time, she was tied to a bed with doctors and nurses leaning over her, sticking things into her arms and legs, checking her blood pressure and praying she would survive.

The sun started to become Drakken's watch. When it was noon he could tell because the world outside of the rusty bars was busy and active. When it was evening, people would be going to dinner and children would be kissing under the streetlights with their loves. Morning wouldn't be any different, Drakken would only just see the males of the family kissing their wife's goodbye and speeding off in their cars heading to work.

Drakken once had a job. He had a job of being a scientist, a mad one no doubt. But since he was thrown in jail and is assistant being taken away from him, he felt all of that was gone, and never coming back.

Resting his blue forehead on the cool stonewalls he closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. 'How long am I going to be in here?' he wondered in deep thought, 'Will I die here? Will I ever see Shego again? Will I become and old man and rot away in this damn cell forever!'

"I have to get out of here!" Drakken growled.

"Look's like that isn't going to happen for a while, baby."

Turning around and glancing through the bars before him in the next cell was a lady, twice his size She was a dark skinned woman and was big boned. Her died blonde, black hair was pulled up in a high curly ponytail. Her outfit was a super tight t-shirt that said 'kiss me, I'm the one for you!' written on it and her make up upon her dark face was heavily over done. Her lips were coated in gold shimmering lipstick and hanging from both ears were several hoops.

"Who are you?"

"Sweet cheeks you can call me Mama Eve…don't be afraid child."

"Who said I was afraid."

"Your face is getting red."

"What do you want?"

"I have been watching you."

"Y-you…Excuse me?" Drakken asked rubbing his hands together nervously and taking in the woman's experience.

"Mhm, and honey you are not getting out of here even if you try."

"And you know this how?"

"I have tried to squeeze through the bars, it never worked… mhm."

Drakken couldn't help to turn around and chuckle for the woman was a bit over weight and he knew that she had tried to get through the bars, just by seeing the way she treated him.

"I have escaped jail before." Drakken said standing up tall again to Mama Eve.

"Really, who helped you."

Drakken grinded his teeth, "I did it all my self."

"_I-DON'T-THINK-SO_."

Drakken stared at her blankly.

"I heard what you and Nurse C. was talking about. That pretty lady, Shego? That her name honey?"

Drakken nodded, wishing she were there desperately. Something inside of Drakken made him feel good when he talked to his new friend. She was kind, yet quiet bossy.

"So, why are _you_ here?" He asked her, "I mean, what could you of possibly done to get yourself into jail anyway."

"Shot my husband." Mama Eve smiled and winking at Drakken who gulped and took his hands off the bars before him.

"W-why?"

"Because he was a rat! I came home one night and found him doing some freak off the streets."

"That's uh, that's a shame." Drakken said bitting his lower lip. He always feared that if he was in a relationship that his wife would cheat on him.

"So I am stuck behind hell's gates for a couple more months. My trial isn't until the end of next month… than I get my sentences."

"Well, I only hope for the best."

"Why are you in here?"

"You hear that crime on television?"

"Which one baby, so many out today… makes you want to hurl, you know?"

"Teen hero, Kimberly Ann Poss,"

"Oh yeah! You-you're the guy who tried to take over Bueno Naco!" She screaming and fanning herself with her newspaper."

Drakken just nodded.

"Oh baby, I was rootin' for you the whole way through. I hope Shego will be okay… she didn't look good coming down the hall to her room you know?"

That was when Drakken needed a rest. He turned his back and slumped slowly over to his cot wishing he would stop thinking about Shego. Her name just made him want to cry.

"What? What did I say?" She called, flushed in the cheeks from him turning around with no answer, a bit embarrassed and confused.

"Nothing," He sighed, "Its not you. It's me… and why in my life I could never win."

Doctor Drakken had seemed to take a small nap when he heard banging on the bars to his cell. He shook from his sleep and glanced around, feeling like he was on strings.

"W-what?"

"Drew Lipsky, get up, you have a visitor."

Quickly as possible Drakken cleaned himself up and let the guard re-cuff him and lead him down the hall to the visitor room.

"Who has come to see me?"

"Shut up, you can not talk until you get there."

'_you can not talk until you get there, nahhhh.'_ Drakken thought bitterly to himself and rolled his eyes as they pushed him along. At the end of the chilly hall the guard kicked open a steal door into a room with white lights that blinded the doctor as he entered. Blinking around and trying to rub his eyes the best he could with his shoulders they pushed him into a brown chair, his hands still cuffed tightly and painfully behind him. Before him on the other side of a glass sheet, was his mother. Her tiny pudgy hand was pressed against the glass in a way that she was trying to reach him.

"M-mother?" Drakken mouthed as she nodded and nodded to him too pick up the other phone on his line so they could communicate.

"Hello?"

"Oh pumpkin! How are you?" Squealed his mother who kicked her feet wildly on the floor below her heavy body. Mrs. Lipsky was a tiny woman. Her hair was like her attitude, crazy and you never knew what you were going to get. Today it was pulled back into a tiny puffy bun that made her look even sillier that she really was.

"I am in jail, how do you think I am doing?" Drakken snapped and crossed his left arm across his chest, sitting back in the chair in a more restful way.

"Are they treating you nicely? Do you have assistants or what ever you want to call them."

"Their treating me fine, I mean I am getting what I deserve."

Mrs. Lipsky sighed and looked away, "Yes Drew, I suppose you're right."

"Why did you come?" Drakken asked, leaning foreword now so he was closer to his mother.

"To see you of course, why else would I come? To visit your cousin Eddy?" Mrs. Lipsky spat.

"Eddy's here!"

Mrs. Lipsky nodded.

"W-where and what did he do this time."

She sighed again, "He has gone mad."

"How so?" Drakken's nerves were going up,

"He tried to take over half New York and run the people down with monster trucks. I am very disappointed in him Drew; he says that he got it from you! Ridicules! That was such a big fat lie, he says that you're plan is to take over the world, please!"

"Oh…" Drakken had never felt so bad in so many days. He knew that his mother knew in her mind, the normal part that is, that her son was a little kooky himself. "So, um, are you going to bail me out or not?"

"Not today sweet face."

"What!" Drakken cried smacking his hand sadly on the glass so it was over his mothers who pulled it away and picked up her purse from the ground.

"I know it seems we never talk much anymore Drew but I just…," Mrs. Lipsky sighed one last time, "I know what you did, I am your mother, I watched the news, I know who you are and I think you need some real punishment. I get angry knowing that I raised a son who can do just mass destruction,"

"Now wait just one minute,"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do Drew Lipsky. I am your mother and shall be for as long as you live and guess what, there is _nothing_ you can do about it. I shall bail you out when I feel in my heart that its time for you to be back in the _free_ world, until than… I am keeping Shego in my prayers."

And with that everything in the doctor's world was starting to hit him. A powerful headache burned in his temples as he watched his mother hang up the black phone on the other side, pick up her purse and walk away. Slumming back into his own chair he hung up the phone angrily on his side and waited for the guards behind him to re-cuff him and take him back to his cell.


	4. My baby

**_Hanging in the moonlight – 4 – My baby_**

**Dinogaby – Hi girl! How is Boston! Call me kay? Hahahaha.. miss you so much! Man I sure did need to update this story! Enjoy the new chapter!**

**AliciaMartin – Glad you liked the chapter. Enjoy this one as well, sorry its so short. I will update soon!**

**PoisionusAngel – Awww that's so kind! I am you're faviorte writers? That is so kind! Well I am even more happy to update right now!**

**RoseMasterD87 – Heyyyyyyyyy girrrrrl oh my god we're going to meet! I am sooo hyped! I bet you're too! Yes, the I don't think so… that was for you Hahahaha! Enjoy the new chapter, Nurse Caroline is a bit hasher… don't hate me! Ha! Can't wait until Tuesday! Read and Review!**

**Bundycoot – Haha! Yeah, I can see you and Mama Eve getting along Mag! Enjoy the new chapter, please review!**

**Chocoholic 1 – Yep… we all feel that way sometimes. Especially me… in all my stories I put myself somewhere in there… seems like you found one line that describes my depression now and than. Sorry you feel like that to. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter, please review!**

**Briana – Yay a new reader! Here is chapter four, like you wanted!

* * *

**

Months started to pass and little word was getting to Doctor Drakken about Shego's problem. Nurse Caroline was keeping close watch upon her and informing Drakken when she knew something new.

"How long do you think I am going to be in this rats cage?"

Nurse Caroline lit a cigarette and puffed the smoke in Drakken's face, "Don't know. What, you want me to bail you out or something, sorry love, I can't do that."

Doctor Drakken sighed and muttered a curse word under his breath. He walked around his cell in circles for hours at a time. Caroline would just sit there and daydream.

"You're boring to be with, did you know that." He questioned, shooting her a look.

"Shut up." She growled, lighting another cigarette. "Want one?"

"Yeah, give it to me."

Slipping him a slim dirty looking cigarette through the bars, the doctor grabbed it and whipped her lighter from her hands.

"You know you're being a mega bitch lately Drew."

"Yeah," He coughed from the smoke that was now trapped in his lungs, "so what!"

"So what is that I might recruit and not be your nurse anymore."

"Shucks, I think I'll live."

"Suite yourself. Start treating me better… you know you're not well."

That caught Drakken's attention. He dropped the cigarette from his fingers and it fell to the ground, everything around him was silent.

"Pardon me?"

"Yep, I found out… from Shego."

"S-Shego! W-when did you talk to Shego!" Drakken was now gripping the bars that were holding him inside the cell. Nurse Caroline was resting her tiny body against a cold wall across from him smirking evilly.

"Oh, just _last week_."

"Y-you mean to t-tell me that she is up and alive and talking!"

"You got it buster brown." Caroline nodded; Drakken's face was turning pink.

"And you didn't even dare to tell _me_!"

"Thought you would figure it out… you know?"

"Wow… she-she's alive! My baby is alive!" Drakken cheered and Caroline's face dropped. Mama Eve looked up from her magazine and glared at Drakken. DNAmy popped her chubby, overflowing with flesh face, between the bars of her cell and smiled at Drakken.

"You're _baby_, is she now?" Caroline smirked more, walking seductively over to Drakken who had hearts in his eyes.

"Yeahhhhh… I mean! Oh my god! I can't believe I just said that… _shit!"_

"We all heard it honey!" Mama Eve laughed as everyone around Drakken burst into laughter. His cheeks were turning boiling red as he slugged back to his bed and curled under the covers, not being seen.

"I'll see you in a while." Nurse Caroline smiled, after he was under the sheets she re-locked his cell and walked away.

Doctor Drakken's heart was beating extra fast in his chest. Beads of sweat were forming at his hairline, and his lips were curled into a smile that was hurting his face. '_My baby…_'. Those where the words that were ringing through out Drakken's mind as Shego's face popped up before him. He wanted her. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to kiss her; he wanted to hear her moan out his name romantically. He missed Shego… and he wanted her back.


End file.
